


Congratulations

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [610]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Pregnancy, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: One by one, she checks each test.  And one by one, they all give her the same result.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26 December 2016  
> Word Count: 330  
> Prompt: create  
> Summary: One by one, she checks each test. And one by one, they all give her the same result.   
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Ann and John Lyons. I have no qualms in supporting the shift of focus, as it still allows me to work with a particular headcanon I have about Ann, John, and Veronica. I'm actually surprised it took me this far into the project to get to this one.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She stares at the stick for several minutes before letting it sink in.

Her first instinct is to just toss it in the trash and consider it defective. She'll buy another one from a different location on the way home tomorrow. Surely a legitimate result can wait another day or two. Can't it? It's not like she needs to be irrefutably assured of the result, one way or the other, right now.

Despite this assurance to herself that she can wait, and that it's probably an erroneous result, she can't stop staring at the stick or drop it into the trashcan. After another five minutes of this frozen inactivity, she exhales loudly and stands up. The stick is placed on the counter, then she heads out of the bathroom to find shoes and purse.

The trip to the pharmacy is quicker than she expects, but that could be due to body memory more than anything else. She buys four different tests, a bottle of Coke, and a bar of dark chocolate. She rarely drinks soda, but the lure of carbonation and cold liquid is too strong to ignore. The drive home seems to take longer, but getting angry about that seems useless.

She doesn't want to want another day for results, so proceeds to set up all four in as rapid a succession as she can manage. The Coke and chocolate go to great lengths in calming her as she waits for her results.

One by one, she checks each test. And one by one, they all give her the same result. Exactly what the original test said. She nearly chokes on the air being sucked into her lungs as the realization dawns on her. It takes a moment to begin to sink in. She can almost see it hovering just over her entire body like an oil-slick aura. And then the tears begin, but she can't tell whether or not they're happy just yet.

She is having a baby.


End file.
